Always
by DollieValentine
Summary: Chihiro is 18 years old, a famous rockstar, and living the high life. However something is missing, someone is missing, the dragon is missing. What happens when the dragon returns to her? Read and Find out. M for a reason people! RR
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

Dear Readers,

Thanks so much for opening up my story:3 It's not your typical Spirited Away Fan Fiction, neither is it meant for young readers or people who are offended by explicit violence, word, sexual situations, or any of the like. Sorry if this fic isn't for you! I can't write that little censored stuff, it takes the intensity out of the story if you ask me. Uhm. I DON'T TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR SPIRITED AWAY, THE CHARATCHERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. Nor do I want to, but you know, I wouldn't refuse it. hehe.

Other than that, I really don't appreciate flames or bashing. If you pull a stunt like that then I won't be a happy camper. However, constructive criticism and good reviews are always welcome. So yeah, please read and review, I would love to hear from all of my readers. Also, if you spot any name mistakes then please tell me, I can't be perfect about it all you know. One more thing! If you want to talk to me personally then just holla, I'm always into meeting new people and stuff.

Annnyyywayyys.  
Let the Story begin!


	2. Always Part One

Author's Note // Chihiro's name is mis-spelled in this chapter, but i'll try and fix it over the next couple of days.

* * *

Her eyes were shut, she was dreaming again.

_That's true love for you. _

Hadn't that been what Granny had said, what the boiler man had said? Hadn't that been what everyone had told her?

_Only true love can break the magic seal. _

No, it hadn't been true love. It wasn't true love. It couldn't be.

True love was not when you found yourself abandoned now was it? True love wasn't never look back. Afterall, that's what he told her wasn't it? To cross the river and never look back. Never look back at the boy who she loved with everything in her, never look back at the boiler man, Rin, or Granny. To never look back at the spirit world. Never look back at the dragon...

**Let's go back to the start like it used to be.  
Before you fell apart and you blamed it on me.  
Back when you were my friend...**

Chihero's eyes opened slowly to sound of her radio blaring in her ear. She blinked once, twice, three times before she was awake enough to comprehend what she was seeing in her mind. She'd been dreaming again, dreaming of a world she knew to be real but fiction at the same time. The place where she belonged. The Spirit World. **  
**  
Slowly, she stood up from the bed. The black satin comforter slid off her figure easily. She had become someone important, she had become something special, she had proven to everyone that she was something big. What had she become?

Well, it was simple really. She had become a rockstar, hardcore industrial metal if you want to be precise. Chihero, aka Kitten, had grown into the USA's largest female rocker to ever walk to country without going mainstream. She was hot, she was sexy, she was beautiful, she was everything anyone wanted to be and more. It was an incredible way to live life, but ever since she had left the Spirit World so long ago, something was missing.

There was always an empty void. A place in her mind and heart that was constantly yearning for something she could no longer give it. The Spirit World. Haku, Rin, everyone she had loved more than her own family. Well, not then, but now she was positive that they meant more than her parents ever had, did, or ever would. They were the only real family she had ever had, and she had just walked away from it all. She'd been stupid and left with her parents...never looking back.

The young rockstar turned on the shower to as hot as it would go and slid inside, letting the steam and heat wrap tightly around her body, caressing every crevice that the dampness could reach. Chihero finally stepped into the heat of the water, shutting her eyes as the trickling sensation traveled down her smooth body, tracing down every curve and shape. It felt so good to be encased by something that reminded her so incredibly of Haku.

As much as she hated to talk about it, Haku was never far from her mind. His eyes constantly gazed at her inside her own head. The green eyes, the black hair, the handsome face, even his dragon form. He drove her mad, sometimes from missing him and sometimes from the images she cooked inside her own imagination. Images that started when she was 14 and had not left her mind since, images of Haku in the most wicked form, the climax of passion.

She leaned her head back against the damp marble wall and shut her eyes, putting her imagination to work as her fingers traced down between the valley of her breast. Haku slamming her against the wall, Haku kissing her fiercely, Haku taking her with a passion that blinded her. His fingers sliding in and out, rubbing against her clit, whispering in her ear things she wanted so badly but could never utter. Finally, Haku bringing her to an intense orgasm.

Her eyes opened as she moaned out "Haku..." Her orgasm racking her body, her fingers slick with her own fluids. Slowly, she removed her hand from between her legs and brought her index finger to her mouth, sucking on it. If only he could see how crazy he made her, how much she ached for him at night, how much she wanted to be in his arms. May be then he'd come back to her, cherish her, tell her to always look back, to always remember the ones you love. To always remember him.

After 30 minutes below the water, Chehiro slid out of the shower, grabbing one of the many fluffy black towels ,and moving back into her bedroom. The teenager then sat down on the black leather day bed, sighing. One of her only days off before the tour and she had declined everyone's offer to going shopping or partying in the French Quarter of New Orleans. She didn't even feel like getting off her lazy ass and ordering something to eat from the menu. For some reason, she just didn't feel like doing anything at all.

Tomorrow she had to go with the rest of the band to meet the other band they'd be touring with. They were a new band, and she had only heard their music. Their sound had been original but since she hadn't seen them yet, she wasn't sure if she liked their band as a whole. Chances were she would though. She was pretty open about her taste in music, fashion, and everything of the like. Narrow minded-ness wasn't really in her vocabulary. There weren't many genres of music she didn't like.

On the other half of that, they might be bitchy tour buddies. Kids who had sticks shoved up their asses and took their music way to seriously. Like it was some type of game, who ever could be the most hard ass. Psh, Kitten had been that way at one point. She'd chilled up since then but most new bands weren't chilled like that. Chihero and her band might just have to teach them that little lesson the hard way. A smirk danced it's way onto her face. She'd always had the most fun beating people up.

Sighing, Chihero stood up from the day bed, dropping the towel from her pale body. The years after that encounter with the Spirit World had done good to her body. The muscle and inner-strength she had gained there helped her figure herself out, not to mention she grew into one stunning piece of ass. Her skin was silky and quite literally, white. Her eyes were still large and expressive, not to mention brown, but contacts changed that. Her hair was long and black, while her lips shaped out and her body filled in. Her look was incredible.

The girl moved over to the large closet and grabbed a random pair of black underwear and slid them on, followed by her D cup bra. After that she clothed herself in a black mini skirt, and a black long sleeved shirt that cut low to reveal plenty of cleavage. Very nice if you asked her. When she was finally done dressing, Chihero moved into the bathroom. It only took ten minutes to apply the sunscreen, powder, mascara, eyeliner, and black eyeshadow. She'd been doing this basic look since she was 14, it was instinctual. The finishing touches included her purse, her platform boots, and a light jacket to shield her from the wind. Overall she looked sexy, but that wasn't anything new to her.

Without so much as a second glance, Chihero moved out of her hotel room, flicking off the light. He always said to never look back.

* * *

A/N :: Yup, yup, yup. R+R! 3  
Dollie Valentine 


	3. Always Part Two

Author's Note // Woo. Part two up and ready. Make sure you review!!

* * *

"Get up Kitten! Godammit, you're late!" Chihiro moaned from under the pillows, swatting her hand in the general direction of the annoying voice. Of course, she missed and only got shoved. "GET YOUR ASS UP!" With that, the pillow over her head was thrown and Chihiro was tackled.

She squealed.

"GET OFF ME ALEX!" The teenager found herself being straddled by her guitarist, Alex Revn. His figure was feminine and lanky, while his skin held the same pale tone hers did. He was smirking at her, go figure. "I warned you..." Chihiro snorted, wrinkling her nose. "Okay, i'm up you idiot, now get OFF me!" He rolled his eyes and slid off her, grabbing her hand in the process and yanking up to her feet. "Get ready, nowwwww."

Chihiro growled ever so slightly in her throat, heading towards the bathroom. Alex just continued smirking like the sly little prat he was. Once in the bathroom, she stripped herself of clothing and got in the shower, speaking over the running water. "So, since when were you appointed to the position of Band Mother?" Alex chuckled, sitting on the bed. "Ever since I discovered I had a dick." Chihiro held back laughter. "Really? When did you get a sex change...?" She heard a thump and broke out into laughter. "Ooooooops, didn't mean to scare you there darling." There was only a moan in response.

Thirty minutes later, Chihiro and Alex were walking out of the hotel room.

Alex had been Chihiro's best friend since they started the band, Sycthe. When her family moved to America, he was the first kid to talk to her, and the only one to stick with her. He was a great friend and an even better guitarist, one of the best in the business. Honestly, Chihiro considered herself lucky to still have him with the band at all. He got a lot of offers from mainstream record companies, but he always turned them down with one response. "I'm loyal to Kitten, not money." Truly, her best friend.

"So, we get to go meet the upstarts today Kitten my dear." Now Alex and herself were walking arm in arm down the streets of the French Quarter, getting looks and comments like _"Is that who I think it is...?" _They ignored them though, today they didn't want to be bothered by tourists. Afterall, only the tourists asked questions like that. "Indeed, though they might not be that bad." She looked over to see Alex laughing. "How much money are you willing to bet on that one?" Chihiro laughed with him. "None at all as a matter of fact." Alex pulled his signature smirk. "That's what I thought." Chihiro continued snickering with her best friend, walking arm in arm down the street.

Soon enough Chihiro was leading the way inside a small cafe, eyes set on the 'STAFF ONLY' sign. Alex followed her easily, whistling the melody of one of their newest songs, dubbed 'Drown'. Chihiro only rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand silently and continuing towards the door. She felt his momentary surprise before he moved with her, causing her to smirk. Some people thought there was a thing between Alex and herself. Truth was, she was incredibly fond of him in that sense, as he was to her. However, a real relationship among their music, lifestyles, and overall lives would never work. There was to much tied into their history for an intimate connection.

Both teenagers slid inside the door without so much as a hesitation, taking an immediate left up an old flight of stairs. It led into the much more private portion of the cafe, reserved for guests and meetings like the one to take place this morning. When they reached the top stair, they were faced with a small hallway. Three red doors. Two were bathrooms and the other was...

Chihiro opened the door and smiled widely. There sat her entire band. Maruis Vanderholt, the bassist. Matt Bosey, the drummer. Tyler Perry, synth and keyboards. Alex Revn, her guitarist. These people were her family, her friends, and her life. They all were the team that made up Sycthe, one of the biggest bands to ever hit the world. They were the people that almost cured the emptiness inside her. Almost.

"KITTEN!" Before Chihiro even said hello she was being hugged by Matt, who was probably the silliest one of the bunch. Weren't the drummers the crazy ones anyway? "Dude. That new band is in Straight. You have to see these kids..." Her brow raised and she looked to the magazine, grabbing it and staring at the picture it was opened to. Her heart was beating like bomb. Holy shit. This boy couldn't be real. Hell! None of these kids could be real. "They look like Dolls..." Alex looked over her shoulder at this point, whistling. "Woah."

"Wait, I don't see a frontman..." Matt looked up. "Turn the page." Chihiro ignored how stupid she just sounded and flipped the page, opening it to reveal someone she never thought she'd see again. "H-Ha..ku.." There he was. Black hair, spiked now. Green eyes that bore into her own, and a tattoo. A very familiar dragon going down his spine, wrapped in three words. S-I-N. Her heart stopped, and everything went black.

What was going on? "I think she's coming to Xavier." Chihiro made a small noise at the back of her throat. "Oh thank god, Blood Passion is arriving as we speak." She opened her eyes slowly, everything blurry until she blinked. "What the hell..." Alex was by her side, touching her forehead softly. "You okay kid? You just passed out..." She shook her head softly. "I think I'm good." At that point she sat up, running a hand through her hair. "How long was I out?" Maruis shrugged, looking at his watch. "Ten minutes." Chihiro only nodded, slightly confused.

"Sycthe, may I introduce to you Blood Passion." Everyone looked up to their agent, watching him open the door. Oh my god. There he was, dressed in black bondage pants, boots, and a black muscle shirt. His arm was around a girl with Latino tan skin and big dramatic eyes. Jealously rang in Chihiro's body but she shook her head. It probably wasn't him anyway. She just needed to keep her cool. Afterall, she was still the best, and they couldn't beat her. He couldn't.

Chihiro stood up, her face becoming a sea of cool, protected coldness. Her entire image now collected and simply Kitten. She flipped her hair coldly, getting everyone's instant attention. She watched him freeze frame, and she just twitched her lip. "Interesting." Her band got the message just as she said this, becoming the hardass freakshows they were known to be. Haku removed his hand from the girl and cleared his throat. "Chihiro..." "It's Kitten, and if you call me by that then you're going to get your ass kicked kid. I am the top bitch here." His jaw tensed, like he knew the game. "Very well. I'm Haku, this is Olivia, the guitarist." He looked to the girl he was holding a moment ago. "The one with the blue hair is Genie, our drummer. The one with the red lipstick is Hans, our bassist. The girl in the leopard corset is our keyboard, Alexandria. And something tells me you already know who I am." She nodded. "I assume you already know of my band Haku." He only nodded, looking back to his band. She rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

Haku looked down at her before sitting on a leather chair, Olivia sat in his lap while the rest of them found seats close by. It was incredibly tense, and Chihiro could just see her agent, Xavier, wincing. The tense feeling meant the tour might not work out. They couldn't have that. Both bands needed the tour and the publicity. All and all, they were going to have to make do.

_You have to promise not to look back, not until you cross under the tunnel.  
_

Inwardly, Chihiro winced, the memory coming back full color. For a split second she lost her cool. It didn't go unnoticed by Haku, who looked at her with the same look he gave her the first time they saw eachother. Understanding. She glared, looking instantly away. His disappointed feeling hit her like a wave, and there was a brief moment where she felt like crying. She couldn't handle it. Chihiro couldn't handle this feeling, this overwhelming feeling. She didn't want to feel this again.

Without so much as a word, Chihiro was running out of the room, out of the cafe, and into the streets of the French Quarter.

Minutes faded as the girl continued running, her heart pounding her head as she forced herself faster and faster. Run harder, get away. She refused to accept it. Haku was a spirit. How the fuck was he here? In the human world? Why was he carrying around that bitch on his lap? Did he not love her like she loved him? Did he even remember? Of course he did.

Chihiro slid into an alley, sinking down to her knees, kneeling. She was gasping for air, her lungs couldn't get enough it and it felt like she was being stabbed in the side. Her pale body shook intensely, almost causing her to throw up, almost. She didn't notice that she was crying, or that her make-up was running down her pale cheeks. Haku wasn't here, that wasn't the boy she loved. This wasn't happening. It was just a dream, a nightmare of the trickiest kind. She was just subjecting herself to a nightmare and needed to wake up. Just to wake up...

"Chihiro." Her eyes shot open. She began shaking even more, not daring to look over her shoulder. No, it wasn't. "Why did you run?" His voice was so soft...like he had never left her side so long ago. Like he hadn't told her to never look back. Like he still loved her like she did him. "What's wrong?" She looked over her shoulder, brown once more meeting green.

Slowly, Chihiro stood up, her knees trembling. "You." She watched him bite his lip. "What do you mean?" The girl rolled her eyes. "I mean you came back." He took a step towards her at this point but she only took a step back. "After all the pain, all the torture, all the shit, after never looking back once!" Her anger was rising, and Chihiro knew he was hurting just as much as she was. "Not once Haku! And you never came back. You never loved me. Granny was wrong, everyone was wrong!" She was on her knees again, sobbing. Sobbing like the little girl she had been all those years ago. When he saved her, but she wouldn't let him save her now.

"Chihiro..." She felt his hand, then his body, pressing her against him as he held her. She struggled at first, but he was so much stronger than her. Eventually, she was weak towards him, crying on his shoulder. "I never left you. I never meant to hurt you Chihiro." His words were soft, but it was enough for Chihiro to push away from him.

It was a struggle, but she stood up. "You lying son of a bitch." With that, Chihiro struggled to walk off, moving out of the alleyway. This time he didn't chase her. And this time, she pretended like she just didn't care.


	4. Always Part Three

Chihiro walked in-between Mat and Alex, carrying three large bags and dragging one behind her on wheels. Her eyes were dull, listless, and she looked rather exhausted.

After running from Haku last night she had continued until she reached Bourbon street, then called a cab. Her band had freaked out, and her agent was calling her unprofessional...but the feelings going through her mind right then came before professionalism and before her reputation. How was she supposed to handle the only person she'd ever loved coming back? How was she supposed to handle the way he caressed that Latino little bitch, and how the hell was she supposed to handle her own throbbing guilt on top of a huge international tour?

The view of the tour bus from the hotel was enough to make her sigh. It was absolutely huge, much bigger than anything that her band had toured on. She had to remind herself that it was going to be shared between the two bands, Scythe and Blood Passion. All in all, it was going to be hell.

"Let's get this bitch rolling." Matt whooped like the typical hiper idiot he was and laughed with Alex. "We're going to rock the fucking world!" She had to smile at this, that was the only good thing about this. "And we're going to prove that we're the best, no exceptions." Alex and Matt looked back at her with wicked grins. "Damn Straight Kitty, no one is going to be ahead of us." Alex spoke soothingly, but also with his down-to-business voice. The thing that comforted her most. Chihiro nodded and moved faster, a smirk playing with her lips.

The band's agent was waiting for them at the door of the bus, his greased back hair and shady sun glasses giving him away. "Welcome kids." He said with his typical bullshit voice. Something about him seemed un-trusting, and it had always been like that. However he was the best in the business, and the band dealt with his odd and ratlike ways.

Chihiro nodded, her demeanor suddenly changing as she heard voices in the bus. It was almost scary how quickly she changed from Chihiro, the chill...to Kitten, the amazing. She flipped her hair absently and moved up the steps, coming eye to eye with Haku and his bitch making out. Jealously, betrayal, and anger boiled inside her instantly. That little slut had no right to be all over him like that.

"Move it to your fucking room. Now." Haku looked up instantly, guilt welling in his eyes as green clashed with brown. However the girl he had against the wall had different plans. She turned on her heel and tried to look Kitten in the eyes. "How about you go suck a cock you-" The girl didn't even finish the sentence before Kitten had grabbed her hair, slamming her into the wall with her arm behind her back. "Don't fuck with me you little slut, I am the alpha bitch here, and what I say..." She bent the girl's arm back until she heard the girl scream out. "Goes."

Haku grabbed Kitten's shoulder at this moment, his voice firm. "Let her go." Chihiro turned on a dime, shoving the girl to the ground in the process. "Then take it to a fucking room you bastard." She watched him wince while out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt and Alex smirking. This was the violent little Kitten they knew, loved, and followed without question. Haku stared her in the eyes for a long a moment before picking up his girl and walking to the rooms, entering it without a sound.

"Nice job Kitty." Matt came and patted her on the back before moving toward their room. Chihiro sighed deeply and put a trembling hand to her cheek. Of course though, Alex was instantly hugging her tightly. "It's okay Sweet, I know they piss you off...though I don't know why. Just don't let them get to you babe." He squeezed her, keeping her close as Chihiro scarcely grasped onto her control. "Don't give into it...just stay strong."

After ten minutes of this, Alex pulled away slowly. Chihiro smiled up at him with a thankful look in her eyes before nodding. "Don't worry, if that little whore gives me anymore problems she won't be on this tour anymore, anyway." He only smirked and nodded to her. "That's what I wanna hear." She laughed, smirking playfully. "Come on, let's go claim our beds and trash this place up!" Both of them suddenly charged for the door, laughing hysterically.

Not long after all members of both bands arrived and were settled on to the massive tour bus, the tour officially began. The tour bus took off at full speed towards their first gig and everyone was excited about it, despite the tension between them all. Scythe was rigid and defensive, while Blood Passion had a naive confidence in their musical abilities. It was a match made in hell, but only the people on the bus knew it. Magazines, TV Channels, Websites, everything thought it was amazing and a good idea. It had been just that though, a good idea. But once that idea was made into a plan and followed through, it proved diaphanous.

Chihiro sighed and moved through the room that belonged to her band and through to the main room, sitting on the couch. Her eyes were shut softly while she flung both legs across the other end, sighing deeply. She was scared, and needed silence to think rationally about all this. Was it really true? How had Haku gotten from the Spirit World to the Human World, and how had he scored a record deal...much less gotten famous? These thoughts sounded insane but were so crucial as she now thought about it.

In the vaguest sense, she almost felt insane. That thought brought her back to the therapy her parents had put her into when she began talking about it and acting "so not like Chihiro." However the only accomplishment the counseling did for Chihiro was made her scared to talk to anyone about anything, afraid to feel on the outside, afraid to let her emotions out in the open. That realization came young, and it had molded the basis of Scythe, Kitten, and her life. It had molded everything she was today.

If she didn't let anyone see, then no one got hurt, including herself.

"If only that were true Sin." The girl bolted upright at hearing that old name, and found herself staring at Haku. "What do you want." Her voice was flat, a desperate attempt to hide the emotions she was letting rip apart her mind. However, his eyes were still emerald and knowing, and his stance was still that of the boy she loved even to this day. "We have a lot to discuss." Chihiro gave him a 'You're joking..right?' look before rolling her eyes slowly. "We have nothing to discuss, we have nothing to say to each other. There isn't anything between us."

At this point Haku smirked wickedly and sat down beside her, putting his hand on her knee. "Then why do you imagine me at night, when you're all alone in bed." He moved closer, but Chihiro didn't seem to notice. "Why do you moan my name when no one is listening?" His hand was resting against her inner thigh at this point, and he watched her every distant move. It was like she was in a trance. "Why do you still love me then Chihiro?"

In that instant Chihiro snapped out of her stupor, pushed him away, and silently fled to the safety of her band's bunk. However Haku only sat there smirking to himself, because he knew everything she did late at night, and he knew he was here to claim what was his.

Later on that night, the bus pulled into Houston Texas, and their very first gig. There was press, there was booze, there was everything anyone would ever expect in the world of a rockstar.

Kitten moved out of the tour bus, her black hair done up with hairfalls, her eyes hot pink, her make-up done. It was unreal how she looked. Pink fishnets and a black corset covered her upper half while hot shorts with garters and platform boots covered her lower. She completely stunned everybody with the look, even though everyone had seen it before.

"Kitten! Kitten! Your comments on the new tour?!" Reporters screamed as she moved towards backstage, ignoring them but smirking ever so wildly. When she finally reached the door to the gig she turned around, put her hand on her hip, and spoke out with a strong tone very unlike the one she normally used. "WE ARE GOING TO KICK SOME FUCKING ASS!!" She was content in watching the press eat it up, but after a moment she slid inside the door.

Her entire band was tricked out. Maruis looked like he was ready to rip someone apart with all the spikes he was wearing . Matt looked like a fucking psychopath with his make-up, wardrobe, and attitude. Tyler was just lurking like he always did, but now he looked sinister and evil with his black lipstick and ripped up polo shirt with tight as hell bondage pants. Oh but Alex, he looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was up in a Mohawk and his figure was tightly held by an industrial bondage shirt, tripp pants, and he had all his piercing in.

"Ah, so our Kitten arrives." Tyler spoke slyly, sitting down next to Matt. "Indeed, and look at what she chose to tease the crowd with tonight." Alex spoke, moving towards her easily. Kitten couldn't help but feel herself be slightly aroused by the way he slinked his arms around her midriff and rest his mouth by her ear, teasing it with a small unnoticeable nip. They always got this way when they performed, because he always looked amazing and teased her. It was just another game they played though, and both of them knew they weren't ever going to be able to take it a notch higher.

"You know it." She purred in his ear and ran her hand lightly down his body. She was satisfied when he tensed and obviously thanked himself for wearing loose, baggy, tripp pants tonight. He pulled away at this point, grabbing her hand and walking with her back to the band, where she promptly sat in-between Matt and Tyler, who were smirking. "So, what all are we going to do tonight?" Maruis asked, lighting up a ciggerate and exhaling it professionally. "I'm thinking that we should wait to hear Blood Passion, then blow the crowd away." The whole band nodded, and Maruis continued. "Indeed, we've been working on that riff mix you know, our new song." They all nodded, but Kitten got a little uneasy. "We should end the show with that one, it's the perfect song." Her entire band agreed with him and she, though reluctant agreed to. "Why not? We've all got it down perfectly."

Alex squeezed her shoulder at this point, for strength and for something else. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Matt spoke out, nodding his head to Blood Passion, who had just made their Grand entrance. Kitten growled in her throat and looked towards the group, almost snickering at them. It looked like they had tried just a little to hard on this one.

The bassist looked like the cross-dresser he was, while the guitarist looked like a whore...not a tease, a fucking whore. The keyboardist looked all right, like she knew the game and hadn't tried to hard. It was the same with Haku but everyone else in the band looked quite idiotic. However Kitten smirked and ran her tongue across her lips, her eyes sparking like a fire when she met with Haku's. "Careful boy, you're going to get yourself hurt." She stood up now, followed closely by her band.

She heard the screams outside in the front of the stage and smirked wickedly. They were all nervous as fuck. _I introduce to you Blood Passion!!!! _Kitten's eyebrow arched and she laughed softly. "Have fun." She turned her back on them then, moving with her band towards the beer. Kitten didn't drink, so she'd get a water, but it would be the same difference. Tonight she was going to give it her all.

Blood Passion ended, dripping in sweat. Smirking as they left the stage, Kitten began murmuring with her band, planning it out as the crew changed the band sets. Once they were done and they had the okay, she nodded off her band. The way they all rushed onto the stage, getting screams of excitement from the fans made her heart flutter. Kitten closed her eyes though, moving towards the stairs.

_You kids are going to have to make some noise if you want Kitten out here. _She giggled at Alex's opening words, but soon enough the entire crowd was chanting her name. She turned her head to smirk at Haku and moved up onto the stage, where she was rewarded with screams that out numbered anything Blood Passion had gotten.

"Hey kids, thanks for coming out tonight! As we all know this is our first stop in the tour...but we do need to give props to the newbies...So one last time give it up for Blood Passion!" Kitten smirked evilly as the kids let it out, then signaled to Matt who began the count off. "We all know this one..." And so Scythe began, their music hitting everything and pounding through the venue, Kitten's intense voice ripping apart everything and everyone. Overall the performance was absolutely incredible.

It was an hour when the crowd was dying down and Kitten spoke through the microphone again. "This is going to be our last song of the night. It's something that's going to be on the new album, and hopefully it will calm all you little fans down a bit." She smirked wildly before taking a large gulp of her water and setting it down on the amp.

Alex slowly slid into the beat of the song, her band following after his lead. Kitten licked her lips and pressed the Mic to her lips. Removing it only just so she sang softly, for kitten.

"Is forever always?

or is it just a fast expanse of time?

Was forever what we wasted or did it ever begin?"

The guitar copied her lyrics twice over while Matt held the steady, slow, shaking with the beat of his drums.

"Was I stupid to say no

Did I force ignorance upon myself

Were you trying to let me know

Was I wrong to let you go?"

Tears came to Chihiro's eyes, but she ignored them as they rolled down her cheeks. She also ignored the pale face of Haku watching her, and the fact that this song was meant for him.

"Did your kiss have a feeling

That may be I just skipped

Did I break your heart like you broke mine

Was good bye your last chance to try and hold me back?"

Maurius worked the synths and everything just seemingly came together as the entire venue began waving their hands with the song, radiating off the band, and giving the band strength to continue the song.

"May be I didn't see it

May be it's not there

But may be theres still hope.

Baby is there still hope?"

Chihiro knew her face was stained with make-up, and she knew that everyone was looking at her, wondering why this song meant so much, who this song was meant for, just in a wondering awe because Kitten had never ever sounded like this.

"Is forever always?

Or is it just a vast expanse of time

Was forever what we wasted, or did it ever begin?"

The song ended on a sharp note and Chihiro put up the Microphone in it's place and breathed deep, looking at Alex. She didn't even bother to wipe off her tears, it was a pointless endeavor since they weren't stopping at all.

Everything was silent for a long moment before the crowd began cheering fiercely, whistling to her, telling them they were amazing. It made Kitten smile and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, almost laughing when the cheering didn't stop.

"Everyone drive safely home you guys! Hope you liked the show!"

Her band slid off the stage and Kitten sighed deeply as she saw the look of awe in Haku's eyes. She sneered and continued walking, moving towards the exit door. Without hesitation she moved into the cold, autumn night. Her eyes shutting as the cold surrounded her, and the tears of her face dripped onto her breast.

Haku was out the door right after her though, and she heard his strong steps moving towards her. Kitten instantly began moving towards the tour bus, her platform boots moving her into a jog. His pace picked up accordingly, proving that he wasn't going to leave her alone. The thought caused panic and she began running, bolting onto the tour bus and tripping over something. In the darkness she couldn't make out anything.

"Oh Sin, look what you've become."

Chihiro nearly fell out as she saw Granny. It was an obvious hallucination she told herself, this couldn't possibly be true. However her hallucination began talking.

"I can't stay long, my magic only works for short amounts of time in the human world." She approached the terrified Chihiro and moved a strand of hair out of her face, proving that she was in fact real. "Why run from Haku child? He only wants to love you. Why be so bitter towards the one you love?" Chihiro shook her head rapidly but nothing changed. "I leave you now Chihiro as my magic grows thin, but remember Your love for him is as true as yours is for him."

With that she was gone, and Chihiro turned around. There was Haku, staring at her. Her eyes grew weak and she stood up shakily, facing him. He moved towards her without a word, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her towards him. She didn't fight him until his lips touched hers. She instantly fell into it, kissing him back with the passion she had wanted to give him all these years. He ravished in it, kissing her back with the feeling he held inside just for her. But it was only for a split second before she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

Silently she turned around and moved to her part of the tour bus, locking the door. Leaving Haku wondering, dazed, and confused in the darkness.

* * *

AN :: This is the longest chapter so far, and i'm sorry for the wait.

My mom and I moved out!


	5. Always Part Four

_Her steps brought her through the tunnel, the station, and into the field of overgrown grass...faces of demons she would never know scattered amongst the valley. The river could be heard trickling, and the vague outline of the bathhouse and shops around it could be seen, even at this distance. A cool spring breeze whispered and caressed her skin, urging her forwards into the fantasy before her eyes. Her feet unconsciously moved a long the path long run down by use but entirely forgotten. She could hear the train in the distance, and excitement began to build...making her run towards the stream. But the faster she began moving, the farther away things got, and soon she was in a storming field sobbing but never getting wet. The sun was setting and she felt herself rising, being shaken..._

"Kitten! Wake uppppppppp!" Alex and the rest of her band beat her with pillows, and sunlight began to ruin her peaceful darkness. "Come on! Its a bright and shiny day!!" Her left hand peeked out from the sheets to give them a perfectly manicured finger before holding the blanket firmly over head, which only increased their merciless attacks with said pillows.

But all to suddenly they stopped, along with the various vocal threats. All sounds disappeared, and for a moment she was scared out of her mind. She stopped breathing, and when she heard the curtains click shut and the door close...Kitten popped her head out of the blankets, only to be met by Alex's smirking face in the dim light.

"Remember that promise we made to one another baby?" He slinked closer, sitting on the edge of her "bed" and resting one hand over her legs, so that he was almost straddling her. Kitten gulped, half in lust and half in confusion. "No..." Alex smirked, his free hand sliding the blankets down from her neck, revealing a bra and the bare flesh of her stomach. She almost whimpered in pleasure. "You said that if something ever happened, that I could have you as my own." Her mouth dropped in a soft "Oh" expression, but that soon changed as Alex slammed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply and moving to straddle her completely. She couldn't even think, but her body was definitely reacting. She arched her hips into his and grinded against him...whimpering into the passionate, forceful kiss.

He pulled away moments later, to stare into her lust filled eyes. "Well I can't wait any longer Chihiro. I can't stand seeing you mope around this bus, and I can't stand not having you in my arms every moment of every day..." He growled the last words in her ear, tripling her arousal. But as she lay under him she tried to think. Haku, guilt, pain, hate, jealousy... He bent down to brush her lips and she captured them fully, pushing up into the kiss without restraint. Fuck Haku, and fuck his whore...

_-Flashback-_

_"Oh god...uh! Haku!.." The screams of that slut could be heard throughout the entire tour bus. The girls screams of pleasure, Haku's grunts and growls about how tight she was..._

_And she had just walked in. Tears instantly began to sting at her eyes and she dropped her shopping bags, moving towards Blood Passion's band room of the bus. Her hand went to the door and she turned. It was unlocked. Obviously they hadn't been expecting anyone. _

_She slammed the door open and her eyes got round as saucers as she analyzed the scene before her. The girl naked, riding Haku like no tomorrow. The recent words of Granny popped into her head as she saw this and she bit her lip tightly, biting back a sob._

_But by this time Haku had already saw her, and the horrendous guilt he felt was evident on his face as he watched Kitten slam the door shut and heard her stumble to a chair, her whimpering sobs lightly filtering through the girl on top's growling moans..._

_-End Flashback-_

She released from Alex's lips and looked him over, biting her lower lip and pulling him close again. Chihiro was sick of crying, sick of waiting, sick of being told she was loved and being discarded. It took one look in to Alex's eyes for her to push aside her stinging love, and kiss his waiting lips again.

And of course, the kiss grew and intensified. Their exploring hands did not fail to wander, and soon enough Alex was slamming himself into her, while Chihiro dug her nails into his back, whimpering softly against his strong, quick thrusts. He felt so damned good...she couldn't even think as her nails slid down his back, taking skin with them. Alex moaned at this and bit her neck...which in turn caused Chihiro to arch into him and slide him deeper into her. He hit the spot. She screamed out, loud enough for the entire bus to hear, and orgasmed with a jolt. Alex soon followed.

Her breathing came hard and in short gasps, and his hot body pressed against hers didn't help much. Looking to him she smirked, brushing her lips against his slowly. He smiled softly and grabbed her lower lip with his teeth, biting down before laying one possessive arm across her bare waist.

"I guess the tabloids are true then." Chihiro spoke with a laugh, and received one from him. "They are, because I've wanted you for years girl." He rolled on his side and sat up slightly, resting on his hand while the other slid from her jugular down. "I've wanted you since you where that young little Japanese girl who didn't know what to do with herself." She smiled up at him, her brown eyes lazily half open. Loved him she did, but she wasn't sure how it'd last...seeing as guilt began to ebb at her heartstrings, and inject themselves into her bloodstream like heroine.

What had she done? Was she cheating? Was he cheating? Where they even together? Confusion, betrayal, and jealously now ribbed her. He was fucking that girl, why shouldn't she fuck Alex? He was betraying her whenever he touched her, how come she couldn't betray him? Two wrongs made a right here, didn't they? Needless to say Chihiro was jealous beyond comprehension. Haku must not of loved her, not if he would so easily fuck that girl. He probably used it as an excuse to enter her world, because she knew deep down he didn't have enough magic to survive here in plain sight on his own. The question was, who was helping him? It wouldn't be Yubaba, and Granny had said her magic was weak here. Who could it of been?

Biting her lip, she looked back to Alex and smiled softly, kissing his cheek and cuddling against him back first. His grip on her wrist tightened and he kissed her neck soothingly. He didn't understand her pain, but he could be her incubus, her holder. That she would allow. Closing her eyes, Chihiro tried her best to push Haku out of her mind...but guilt stung, and it stung hard.

Hours later Chihiro found herself awoken from a dreamless sleep, by Alex's naughty ministrations. She moaned, laying on her back to look up at him as his fingers rubbed her clit. He was smirking. "Stoppp it..." She whimpered, arching her hips and grabbing the sheet in fist fulls. He chuckled and rubbed a little harder, causing her to whimper. "I don't think you want me to baby girl..." A low moan erupted from her lips as he brought her to a quick orgasm...watching her closely as she came.

"You're so beautiful Chihiro..." He spoke into her ear and she smiled up at him, playing with his long hair. "I would say 'So are you' but it doesn't count in this situation does it?" Giggling, she reached up and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down against her. "You're an evil." He told her, kissing her cheek.

"Come on babe, we have to get ready..." She reluctantly groaned, not really wanting to face everyone else (aka Haku) seeing as they all heard them loud and clear. Her band wouldn't mind, but she wasn't sure about the others. She wasn't sure what Haku's reaction would be, and personally she was dreading seeing his face.

"Let's get a shower..." Chihiro looked up at him and he nodded. Sliding out of bed (nude) she moved towards her private bathroom and turned on the water, looking at him with a devilish smirk. Like a predator, he slid from the bed and followed her in...closing the door behind him.

An hour later Chihiro and Alex walked out of her room, her persona instantly becoming Kitty as all the other people on the bus sat somewhat anxiously in the main room of the bus, waiting for their arrival. Her band was the first to react, and they all came up to them, hugging them closely and joking around with Alex. Comments like "You're a lucky ass bastard, kid." and others obscene but sincere words of advice and congratulations. But Kitty didn't really notice them, she was watching Haku's face with vigor, fearful of the cold glare he gave her, his eyes full of "How could You." However she retaliated with a clear. "How could you, first." Then she turned her back on him and wrapped her arms around Alex, watching him carefully.

The show went off without a hitch, though it lacked the common passion shown by both bands. Something was bugging them all. People where talking and although the performance was amazing, neither of the bands thought it was. They all felt at a loss, despite the newfound passions.

Something wasn't right, and they all knew it.

Both bands crowded back on the bus, exhausted. Alex, and Matt headed straight to their bunks...along with most of the other band. A quick "Goodnight baby." was all she got from Alex before he collapsed. The rest of her band soon followed suit. And Kitty found herself sipping chai tea and curled on the couch, watching trees and city lights rush past. She did her best to ignore Blood Passion, but that became harder as more and more of them went to bed.

In a span of thirty minutes, it was just her and Haku. On two separate sides of the van, watching the trees go by and sipping on some type of drink, whether it be tea or heavy alcohol. They both noticed, but Kitty tried to ignore it. And ignore the fact that she was no longer Kitten, but Chihiro...and he was Haku. And they where all alone with no one listening. He was the first to ask questions.

"Why did you hook up with him?"

"Why did you hook up with her?"

He winced, and took a long swig of his saki before holding his chin in a thoughtful manner...his true beauty coming out in the passing street lights and dim setting of the van. Chihiro kept her eyes to the road, trying to scan over everything.

"How come you kiss her like that? How come you claim to love me but fuck her, and only her. Like she means something..."

"Its not like that Chihiro...I promise...Please just-"

"No. I waited years on you to show up again. To keep your promise to me."

"And i'm here."

"No you aren't you're a million miles away, and if you loved me you wouldn't be all over her. If you loved me, you would've showed up when I needed you most!"

"Chihiro...please don't talk like tha-"

"Don't tell me how to feel! If you loved me Haku then you would've never told me to not look back. You wouldn't of told me to never look back..."

Haku stood up at this point, slamming down his drink and moving over to her, grabbing her shoulder and looking her firmly in the eyes. Only now, she could see that he was crying. Actually crying.

"Chihiro never, ever say that I don't love you. You don't know how much work, planning, and magic it took to get me here, so I could love you. And you don't know how lonely I am without you...you don't know how much I think of you. Dammit Chihiro. You don't even know that I'd die for you. So tell me. Why, oh why, did you cheat on me?"

She whimpered, unable to break eye contact but trying her damned best. "Because you cheated on me, you took away all my hopes of you ever lovin-"

He stopped her with his lips, pressing them deeply against her own. It warmed her to the core and out again. His tongue moved against hers and he wrapped his arms around her little frame, pressing her against his hard body. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes. But he held her close, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you Chihiro. So much..."

She sighed softly.

"I love you to..."

* * *

Okay, so this one is a little ooc, but I finally updated.

Yeah this isn't nearly the end, but its the first major plot twist.

I'll get better with them again,I promise!

R&R


End file.
